Cumpleaños
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Ten celebra su cumpleaños con sus amigos.


- Nos vamos – dijeron Sarah Jane y Rose.

- ¿Os acompaño, vale?

- Verás, es que nos apetece pasar la tarde entre chicas, ya sabes?

- Ya, bueno, tened cuidado.

- Lo tendremos - dijo Rose al Doctor. Sabía que acompañada de Sarah Jane, ella estaba a salvo y para el era ya suficiente. Se quedó mirando sus dos amigas alejarse de la TARDIS un buen rato y cuando ya no veía sus siluetas se metió de nuevo dentro. Aprovechó para descansar un rato. No vio pasar la tarde y cuando llegaron sus dos amigas con una enorme tarta de chocolate y naranja se quedó sorprendido.

-¡Felicidades Doctor! Que te pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños? Pues no, y tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-¡Hey, viejo, que 905 años mas bien llevados, que bien te conservas! De mayor quiero ser como tu! – Y yo también! El primero que había hablado era el capitán Jack Harkness y el segundo Mickey Smith. Ambos eran amigos del doctor. Jack tenía una particularidad, era inmortal. Daba igual como le mataban, volvía siempre a la vida y al final se había resignado a aceptarlo. Por eso usaba de la ironía cuando hablaba con el doctor sobre temas de edad. Sentía cierta atracción hacía el y le costaba entender que un alienigena de aspecto humano y con tal cantidad de años siguiera siendo tan atractivo. Lo había intentado de todas las maneras pero el Doctor solo tenía ojos para las señoritas. Una de ellas era Rose Tyler, la responsable de que el capitán fuese inmortal y una de sus acompañantes habituales.

Descorcharon la botella de Champagne, un magnum de Veuve Clicquot y brindaron por compartir mas aventuras juntos. El Doctor era feliz y no pensaba que algún día tendría que dejarlos para siempre cuando se regeneraría. Hacía mucho que no tenía un cumpleaños tan estupendo como este.

- Como me alegro teneros como amigos. Sois las personas mas increíbles que he conocido desde que viajo por todo el universo. No sabéis lo mucho que os quiero. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que Donna y Martha estuviesen también aquí con nosotros.

En este instante Rose conectó la pantalla de la TARDIS y aparecieron en ella, Martha y Donna saludando el Doctor y felicitándole. – No han podido venir, estaban ocupadas con otros asuntos – dijo la joven londinense. – Bueno para el próximo espero tenerlas a ellas también – dijo el señor del Tiempo, el último de todos ellos. Cuando ya estaban a punto de empezar a cortar la tarta, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Alguien puede ir a abrir?

- Estamos ocupados, ¿Porqué no vas tu ?

Abrió la puerta y...

- ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué te ibas a librar de nosotras? Pues no – dijo una mujer pelirroja.

- ¡Donna! Ven aquí, dame un abrazo. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y Wilfred y tu madre? Bueno seamos sinceros, como esté ella no me interesa mucho, la verdad todo hay que decirlo. Enfin no hablemos mas. Pasa, que están ya todos dentro. Se acerco a una joven de origen africano y se lanzó sobre ella. – La mejor médico de todo el universo y la que me ha salvado tantas veces la vida. Si no llega a ser por ti, no sé ahora mismo donde estaría.

- Ehh que hoy es tu cumple. Así que nada de pensar en cosas malas, pasadas o futuras, vale?

- ¡A sus ordenes, Doctor!

Pasaron la tarde recordando las aventuras vividas juntos, los planetas visitados, los enemigos combatidos.

El Doctor se fue a la cocina a dejar unos platos sucios seguido de Mickey Smith.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien bien, muy contento de teneros a todos aquí. ¡Es realmente genial!

- No me refiero a esto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y?

- Me refiero a Rose. ¿No te das cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- De la situación en la que os habéis metido

- Rose es una amiga, la quiero mucho

- Tu si, pero ella, está enamorada de ti.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Te digo no he hecho nada para llegar a esto

- Pero tampoco has hecho que no pasara. ¿Que va pasar cuando te regeneres?

En este momento entró Rose con unos vasos y los miro a los dos con cara de pocos amigos. Dejó las copas encima de la mesa y se fue sin apenas mirarlos.

- Creo que nos ha oído. Ve con ella y háblale.

- No creo que sea el momento para hacerlo. Volvamos con los demás.

Volvieron al salón de la TARDIS donde estaban a punto de visionar una película repasando los años que habían pasado juntos al Doctor. Miraba a Rose pero ella evitaba devolverle la mirada. Cuando iba acercase a ella, Sarah Jane lo abordo.

- ¿ Podemos hablar?

- Si es para hacerme un sermón sobre Rose, no hace falta, Mickey ya se ha encargado de hacerlo hace un rato en la cocina. Con uno ya tengo bastante. Perdona pero otro mas, no.

- ¡Como quieras! Ten cuidado de todos modos.

- Lo tendré. Ahora si me permites.

Se alejo de Sarah Jane y se acerco a Rose.

- Gracias por organizar esta fiesta de cumpleaños. Eres una gran amiga. Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado, de teneros todos a mi lado. Dame un gran abrazo.

- ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti cuando te regeneres?

- Rose, por favor, no pienses en esto ahora. Es mi cumple. ¿Que os pasa a todos hoy con el tema de mi regeneración. Ya sé que en un tiempo pasará pero ahora no. Ahora quiero disfrutar del momento con mis amigos

- ¡Te amo!

El Doctor se puso blanco y no dijo nada. No podía decir nada, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decirle yo también. ¿La tendría algún día? No lo sabía.

- Bueno todo eso me ha dado hambre, voy a comer otro trozo de tarta. Tantas emociones fuertes en un día es demasiado para mi.

- Si ya, desde luego. Ya veo ya.

Sabía que Rose estaba enfadada de que no le contestara a lo que la joven acababa de decir hacía un instante pero hoy no era el momento para contestarle.

- Rose, gracias.

Se fue hacía Donna y Martha con las que se puso a hablar animadamente.

Y así fue como el Doctor acabo de celebrar su cumpleaños.


End file.
